nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Open Air
Written by Violetofen4. Songfic companion to ToB :3 ---- This love, it is a distant star I remember there were times when I was madly in love with you. And then you were gone. But how? But why? I don't think either of us know. Guiding us home wherever we are But I pray that you will come back some day. One day, really. Because not just I, but Adelina, Xena, and Rosemary. Friedrich. We miss you to tears. Please come home. This love, it is a burning sun As I sit by the fireplace, trying to warm the rest of myself before another beating, I think of highschool, where we first met. I think of how much you and Kramer hung out. A lot of other kids didn't like you but I saw in you the person I respected, someone I cared about. Shining light on the things that we've done I pray right now that you and Kramer are okay. I pray for your good health and pray once again for you to come back. Our living conditions are terrible. Alois keeps us hostage in the basement. I think his mansion used to be an old Germanic castle, because where we are is an old dungeon. I mean it when I say old, there are bones littering the floor from ancient times. I try to speak to you everyday When you and I were still together, I attempted to talk to you after your accident with the teleporter, but you'd never respond. As if the Edward I knew was in a distant world. I went to Adelina with my problems, she suggested I give it time. I had to eventually resort to talking to... yes-your brother Maxis-because I knew he could help. But each word we spoke, the wind blew away And he told me to reach out to him, and again you didn't seem to listen. I knew it wasn't like you, and it hurt. I wanted to know what was troubling you. Could these walls come crumbling down? And one day you moved to another room. What were you doing? Trying to stay away from us? Trying to protect us? Every step I make doesn't seem to help, and in order to get food for Xena and Rosemary, and our soon-to-be Friedrich, I decided to start working in the labs myself. Adelina, who was carrying Oliver, comes to my aid. I do the simple tinkering-I always had a knack for small mixtures. But it's not the same without you. I don't even know if you're in there anymore. I want to feel my feet on the ground If I were able to see you now, what would it be like? Would you care anymore? Would you be the Edward I loved, or a monster? I ask too many questions, I'm aware, but if you would only tell me your problems then I can help you. And leave behind this prison we share Sometimes it feels like we're both trapped-trapped in a phase that's unbearable for both, and that's why we don't talk. Step into the open air I just...I don't know. I want you back but I'm not sure if you're there anymore. If you'll ever be there. If you're gone forever, where do I stand? How did we let it come to this? Then when the zombies were unleashed by the ruffian invaders, you finally made a notion that told me you cared: You told me to run. You let me escape in your place...now I pray you're alive. I thought you were right behind me. I turned around and saw you struggling to rescue Kramer. I respect you for that, but...if only you and Kramer could've both escaped. But Rosemary began to waddle away, so I had to grab her and go. And now you're gone to wherever you are. What we just tasted we somehow miss. Sometimes I cry, Edward. Sometimes I cry because of my pain and yours too. Sometimes I think I can feel it in you, but maybe I'm just imagining. I'm too far away from you to be able to tell now. How will it feel when this day is done Dreams are fragments of imagination in the modern world now. Everything's destroyed except my pride. Xena has run away and took Rosemary with her. Friedrich stays as a pet for Alois. Adelina and I are kept captive. Kristina's somewhere nearby with Oliver but we never see them anymore. And can we keep what we've only begun? It's impossible to tell my feelings to you, but when you return, will we be able to talk again? And now these walls come crumbling down Now I know it'll be over soon. Alois is the ruler of all of the ruined land. And I know I'm his next victim: he's planned it on his agenda. And I can feel my feet on the ground But I won't let him. I will fight or die, either way I will still stay firm. I hope you'll fight. I hope you still have spirit. I hope you still have...have love. Can we carry this love that we share Can you care anymore? Wherever you are, dead, bleeding, I don't know...do you even care? Into the open air? Wherever you are, I still love you. Into the open air? Still...still love. Into the open air? I will always love you. This love, it is a burning sun Until the end. ---- Into the Open Air, written and sung by Julie Fowlis. Thank you for reading :)